


The One Where Kame Isn't Really a Zombie

by This_Bloody_Cat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame's return from the dead could have gone more smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kame Isn't Really a Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing almost a year ago, but then forgot to post it.

When Kame came back from the dead, his walls were painted a light shade of pink and there was a little girl in a sailor outfit staring at him with very round eyes.

“Hi?” he said, and the girl screamed.

“Mom! A weird man just appeared in my bed!”

Footsteps came running down the hall, and a short, slightly chubby woman appeared right behind the little girl. She too looked rather surprised.

“Who are you?” she demanded. “How did you get in?”

“I think I live here,” Kame said, it sure looked similar enough, even though his walls had been white the last time he saw them. “I'm Kamenashi Kazuya.”

“Like hell you are! You can't be!” Well, that was rude. “Now get out of my house before I call the police.”


End file.
